A large portion of the metallic alloys in use today are processed by solidification casting, at least initially. The metallic alloy is melted and cast into a metal or ceramic mold, where it solidifies. The mold is stripped away, and the cast metallic piece is ready for use or further processing. The as-cast structure of most materials produced during solidification and cooling depends upon the cooling rate. There is no general rule for the nature of the variation, but for the most part the structure changes only gradually with changes in cooling rate. On the other hand, for the bulk-solidifying amorphous alloys the change between the amorphous state produced by relatively rapid cooling and the crystalline state produced by relatively slower cooling is one of kind rather than degree—the two states have distinct properties.
Bulk-solidifying amorphous alloys, or bulk metallic glasses (“BMG”), are a recently developed class of metallic materials. These alloys may be solidified and cooled at relatively slow rates, and they retain the amorphous, non-crystalline (i.e., glassy) state at room temperature. This amorphous state can be highly advantageous for certain applications. If the cooling rate is not sufficiently high, crystals may form inside the alloy during cooling, so that the benefits of the amorphous state are partially or completely lost. For example, one risk with the creation of bulk amorphous alloy parts is partial crystallization due to either slow cooling or impurities in the raw material.
Bulk-solidifying amorphous alloys have been made in a variety of metallic systems. They are generally prepared by quenching from above the melting temperature to the ambient temperature. Generally, high cooling rates, such as one on the order of 105° C./sec, are needed to achieve an amorphous structure. The lowest rate by which a bulk solidifying alloy can be cooled to avoid crystallization, thereby achieving and maintaining the amorphous structure during cooling, is referred to as the “critical cooling rate” for the alloy. In order to achieve a cooling rate higher than the critical cooling rate, heat has to be extracted from the sample. Thus, the thickness of articles made from amorphous alloys often becomes a limiting dimension, which is generally referred to as the “critical (casting) thickness.” A critical thickness of an amorphous alloy can be obtained by heat-flow calculations, taking into account the critical cooling rate.
Until the early nineties, the processability of amorphous alloys was quite limited, and amorphous alloys were readily available only in powder form or in very thin foils or strips with a critical thickness of less than 100 micrometers. A class of amorphous alloys based mostly on Zr and Ti alloy systems was developed in the nineties, and since then more amorphous alloy systems based on different elements have been developed. These families of alloys have much lower critical cooling rates of less than 103° C./sec, and thus they have much larger critical casting thicknesses than their previous counterparts. However, little has been shown regarding how to utilize and/or shape these alloy systems into structural components, such as those in consumer electronic devices. In particular, pre-existing forming or processing methods often result in high product cost when it comes to high aspect ratio products (e.g., thin sheets) or three-dimensional hollow products. Moreover, the pre-existing methods can often suffer the drawbacks of producing products that lose many of the desirable mechanical properties as observed in an amorphous alloy. Furthermore, the pre-existing methods such as conventional casting techniques are limited by the critical casting thickness of the amorphous alloy.
Thus, there is a need to provide BMG parts having greater than critical dimension and methods for making the same.